Crane safety is a primary concern at any site where container handling gantry cranes are used. One dangerous event occurs when a gantry crane lifts a container that has not been properly decoupled from its chassis and the truck driving it. The crane tends to lift both the chassis and the truck. Averting these dangerous events can save lives and minimize damage done to containers, chassis and trucks in container handling environments such as shipyards and container stacks.
Another problem, while not dangerous leads to added overhead in the management of quay cranes. Optical Character Recognition (OCR) systems employed to identify containers often get confused and fail to recognize a hatch cover, which do not have a container identifying code. This leads to added expense, while it has to be separately confirmed that the lifted object is a hatch cover and not a container.
Averting the truck jostling and eliminating confusing a hatch cover for a container are problems that need solution.